There is evidence that estrogen might be involved in the regulation of the enzyme monoamine oxidase (MAO). This project is designed to investigate the effects of estradiol on the platelet content of the enzyme MAO and the interaction of orally administered estrogen and Phentermine on MAO activity in postmenopausal women.